The Absconders: Issue 18
Welcome!! This is the EIGHTEENTH issue of our new Marvel Fanon-Made storyline called The Absconders. ''To read the previous issue, click here. This storyline is Role-played and made by a certain number of experienced RPers. These are our RPers, and their OCs: * TheSuperiorOne - Trey Soniak (Earth-2025) * Thecryingwolf3553 - Eliana Rosenheim (Earth-2025) * PyroHunter16 - Haruto Higashikata (Earth-2025) * Infamoussnake - Dominic Bernedicci (Earth-2025) If you want to join this RP, please ask in the comments and you will need most of our approvals to RP in here. Also, you need to have a Marvel OC (Original Character) submitted to deviantART OR this wiki and must share it with us so we know who we are RPing with. 'Disclaimer: Any real-life or fictional brands are used in as a parody.' None of us are actually sponsored, nor do we care to be sponsored. Now let us begin the RP and enjoy :) Key: * Normal writing is the dialogue between the characters. * ''Italic writing is a special writing type for characters with second personalities or long distance dialogue (telepathy or calls). * Bold and italic writing are the actions that characters do. * Writing in between the *asterisk* means that the character is talking in their heads. ---- After Zacharia's death... Fire Virtue: NO!!! I’ll decimate you all. He jumps in the air with a huge fire boost, does a few spins and smashes on the ground with both of his fists spreading fire in an omnidirectional blast.Everyone was in his radius, but Micah came in with the save, as his suit turned into the Speed Demon mode, he speed around his team at high velocities, averting the fire away from everyone. Limit: Thanks... Micah. Alyna: Yeah... Thanks. Micah: No time for thanks. The Virtues are all close together. This is the time to get them all. Remember what we discussed? Trey, Limit, Spoil, Alyna nodded. Spoil smirked an evil smirk as he knelt down slowly, punching his hands into the ground. Trey: *It’s time... For the ultimate team attack!!* Everyone of them got into a position, as Trey was the only one in the air. He connected everyone telepathically as well, making his head throb even more. Trey: NOW SPOIL! That’s when the ground rumbled in the entire village area, with giant biomass spikes erupting from the ground all around. The spikes became closer and more concentrated as it got closer to the Virtues and this made them jump or fly to try to get away. Spoil smirked once more as he made some spikes turn into tendrils that shot out at all of them and grabbed them by the feet or arm or body. It swung them around the air and threw them into some more spikes that Spoil had set up but none of the Virtues got injured. Every time they tried to escape, more and more tendrils got ahold of them and pulled them down into the ground. Just so the Space Virtue couldn’t teleport away, Spoil made lots of his symbiote enter his mouth and ears, beginning to shut down his mind. Spoil: NOW YOU!! Micah and Trey took off towards the remaining Virtues, to which Micah raced large circles around them in supersonic speeds. Trey was flying high in the air in a circle at breakneck speeds and after a few seconds, this started generating a rapidly rotating column of air. It became increasingly fierce as it became a blinding tornado that was howling throughout the vacant village everyone was in. Limit dug his katana in the ground and transmutated it slightly to wrap around his and Alyna’s legs, so they wouldn’t get sucked into the powerful tornado. Limit then formed a huge flame thrower with his hands and shot it at the tornado, the tornado sucking up the flames and growing it stronger than it was before. Absolute Zero Virtue: In the midst of the tornado he was determined to get out of this attack. SEND YOUR SOUND ALONG THE GROUND TO DISRUPT THEM!!!!! He managed to see the sound Virtue through the blinding winds and they placed their hands on the ground and sent out a huge ice and sound blast as an omnidirectional blast. Micah managed to dodge this attack, seeing it come at him with the suit’s heightened reflexes. The earth that held Limit and Alyna’s legs to the ground was released by Limit, just so they could dodge that deadly ice and sound blast. Their bodies quickly got pulled in at the tornado and before they could get pulled into the deadly tornado, Trey saw them. His nose, ears, eyes and mouth were bleeding from using so much psychic energy, but he shook off the pain. He flew at Alyna and Limit as they almost entered the tornado and flew them out onto a mountaintop and nodded at them, as he stumbled backwards from exhaustion. He then flew back at the tornado, continuing the rotation with determination and willpower being his main motivation to keep flying around. Alyna: This is gonna kill Trey!!! His psychic powers have been getting weaker and straining since he’s got his powers back! We have to finish them!! She sounded very worried and was staring at Trey but shook off the thought. Her palms glowed arctic blue as, waves of compressed water were blasted at the tornado, the tornado sucking up the water she blasted at it. Limit: Don’t run out of magic then! I saw you struggling with forming magic earlier! He continued to blast huge fires at the tornado, and as he did this, it created a huge explosion of steam because of the fire and water swirling in the tornado, interacting. The steam was compressed into the tornado, blinding the Virtues even more. Over time the tornado grew to a monstrous, roaring beast of a storm, that also swallowed up all debris created in this battlefield. Micah: Guys! I won’t be able to keep the tornado going if the Absolute Zero Virtue keeps sending blasts at me! Someone has to do something! The tornado isn’t stopping his powers fast enough!! Limit: He looked at Alyna struggling to keep her attacks going and he breathed out as he responded. On my way. He backed up away from the edge of the mountain, darted at the edge and jumped off, the intense winds of the tornado instantly tugging at his body, which then got yanked into the deadly tornado. He sensed the coldest individual in the tornado with his thermal sense and balled up his body, so most debris could miss him. He circled around the tornado a few times before sensing the Virtues’ body lifted off the ground as they get swung around too. Limit tries to control his body, and he finally senses the Absolute Zero Virtue being the closest to him, so he thrusts his katana out at him as best as he could and he stabs him straight into the stomach. Limit can’t hear his screams but he can imagine how bad it hurts. Trey: Limit you got him!!!! I’m coming to get you!! As Trey tries to fly in, he suddenly feels a connection of telepathy get cut off from his head. Trey stumbles with his flying as he loses composure and the tornado launches his body into the mountainside. He yells from the hole he got launched into. Trey: LIMIT NO!!! After Limit stabbed the Absolute Zero Virtue, he was about to let go, but the Virtue grabbed the katana with his hands and froze it all the way to Limit, freezing his whole body in an instant. A piece of debris then flew and smashed into Limit’s frozen body, shattering and killing him. Everyone was in shock following Limit’s death but kept doing their part. Alyna angrily shot more Oceanus magic into the flaming and raging tornado as steam circled it. Micah: Dammit... We lost one... He ran more furiously, the lightning from his Speed Demon form, traveling into the tornado and now striking the Virtues. The tornado was now a multi-elemental tornado, damaging the Virtues non-stop. They weren’t getting damaged much at first, but the tornado started to grow to a city level, as the clouds above formed as well as Micah’s lightning was poured in. The tornado nearly engulfed the whole battlefield they were in as the Virtues found themselves in serious trouble, feeling like they were about to get shredded by the sheer amount of biomass spikes, water, flames, lightning hitting them at the same time. Alyna: Guys finish it!! She stops sending water out at the tornado as she falls to her knees. Trey coughs blood as he flies right back at the tornado, forcing his body against the immense wind currents acting on his body. He manages to see the Virtues in the tornado, but sees a body launch out of the tornado into a mountain. It was the Absolute Zero’s body as the tornado killed him and sent his body spiraling out of itself. Trey: The Absolute Zero Virtue is dead... Spoil: Trey... Micah... My Symbiote won’t be able to keep Space’s body controlled... He’s getting control of his own body... I'm sorry!! Spoil’s body starts to lift off the ground as his biomass is weakening. His symbiote is starting to lose functioning and retreat back into his body to regain strength. After trying to hold it, Spoil loses consciousness as there was too much strain and his body lifts and starts to fly to the tornado. That was when a huge black, burning mass emerges from every hole in Kenneth’s (the host) body, and it covers a wide area around him, not letting his unconscious body get pulled into the tornado. Trey: No... He feels another mind disconnect from the telepathic communication and he starts to feel dizzy and at his limit. Alyna: Baby.. You can do it... I know you can. As Trey starts to feel inspired with hope, Micah panics and tells in both his and Alyna’s head. Micah: THE SPACE VIRTUE TELEPORTED OUT! AND HE HELPED THE OTHERS ESCAPE TOO!! Trey: No! His head filled with despair and urgency and panic, as Micah said something else. Micah: TREY! WE PRACTICED THIS, WE HAVE TO GET RID OF THE SPACE VIRTUE. Trey: LET’S DO IT!! He flew out of the tornado at insane speeds, straight at the Space Virtue and tackled him with immense force. He grabbed his body and threw him in the air and used psychic energy to form a shield dome around them. Micah ran and skidded to a stop next to Trey as his suit transformed to normal. He held his hands out at the Space Virtue as he already has started to heal his own body. Micah: RAAAHHHHHH!!!! He said some words in magical incantation, and the Space Virtue kept trying to attack but his head was getting messed with by Trey as well. This gave Micah enough time to form a portal behind the Space Virtue in the air, and it started sucking up air and debris from inside the dome, but not outside of it. The Space Virtue got instantly sucked in, but when Micah let the portal close, Trey and Micah blinked and found themselves on the other side of the portal with the Space Virtue, nearly face to face with him. Space Virtue: WHERE EVER I GO, YOU GO!!!! Micah and Trey still didn’t seem to comprehend what happened until they saw the portal close. They looked at each other with blank expressions as all 3 of them then hit a hard surface. Micah got up first, and started to tear up as he looked around and realized where he was. He looked at Trey as his nose and mouth were bleeding heavily. He sprinted to his body and shook his body and yelled in complete panic. Micah: TREY!!! WAKE UP!!! HURRY!!! Trey: His eyes flutter as he groans and leans up, holding his head as he feels like it’s going to explode. He continuously groans as he looks around where they are. His breathing slows as he realizes where they are and stumbles to stand up, looking around. What Trey sees is Los Angeles, and recognizes the Centre in the distance. But there is a black mass covering most buildings he looks at, but the sky seems to be clear. He looks at Micah then around but the Space Virtue is nowhere to be seen. Micah: We have to get out... Trey: Is this the... Cancerverse? Micah: Yeah... He starts to spell to create a portal and when he does, Trey and Micah hear roars echo through the city and Trey sets up in a sloppy fighting stance. That’s when the Space Virtue flies at them and tackles them both with crazy speeds. Space Virtue: You tried to trap me here!!!! What is this place!! This isn’t the normal Los Angeles... Right after he finishes that statement, the black mass covering most of the environment around them shifts a little bit. They all see this and that is when, an eyes opens on the nearest black mass from Trey. After, a chain of eyes start opening, along with mouths with sharp teethes. Trey: These are the monsters you were talking about Micah, hurry!! He ran at the Space Virtue, but he attacked Trey in instantaneous punches, sending him at the black mass. Once Trey hit it, tentacles emerged from all around the buildings and such and launched at Trey. Micah stopped the spell and flew at Trey, pulling him away from the black mass and throws him. Micah: We won’t be able to get out here if the Space Virtue is on us... He looks at Trey then at the Space Virtue and then launches towards him, removing the armor from himself and sending it at Trey, making it heal him. Micah was faster without the armor, so he dodge a few of the Space Virtue’s attacks but he got serious and landed every punch and kick on Micah, sending him flying into a store. A few tentacles from the area launch at the Space Virtue. He dodges but gets hit through a few buildings, which awaken more black masses. Trey: We gotta go... Micah! He has great urgency and fear in his voice. Micah comes out the store, looking pale, his face with a huge frown and him shaking his head. He looks at Trey, then at the Space Virtue flying back in their direction. He dashes at Trey and let’s the armor leave Trey and get back on his body. He uses a spell and forms a shield dome that repels the Virtue but right after, a tentacle pierces the Space Virtue, killing him. The tentacles throws the body on the ground and Micah sees this as an opportunity. Micah: Okay let’s go now!!! You know what happens when you’re in the Cancerverse... He starts the portal spell with the magic he has left but multiple tentacles start zooming at them from the south. Trey runs behind Micah and tries to create a psychic shield, but the tentacles shatter it and ram into Trey, sending him flying and skidding along the ground. Micah looks back and his heart drops as he sees nothing but despair and no chances to escape. As the tentacles come towards him, he manages to dodge, but sees the Space Virtue’s body appear in the air, as he has on the same outfit as before, but looking brand new. Space Virtue: I don’t know how but you’re finished!!!! He rushes at Micah, striking him with many many punches and kicks all around his body, then slicing his body parts off one at a time. Micah screams in pain as he uses his magic to send his armor to Trey as the Space Virtue slaughters him with full strength. Trey gets up with the armor around his body and sees Micah’s dead body but right after, his body fades and comes back to life right behind the Space Virtue. Micah looks at his body with wide eyes, feeling fear at the fact of not being able to die. He claps his hands, causing a magical shockwave of energy, sending the Space Virtue flying. He gestures at Trey, as his armor brings Trey to him. Micah: Trey.. Remember when I said that you couldn’t die here? We just keep resurrecting... Trey: Because if I remember, Death doesn’t exist here, right? They both hear monster screeches and the Space Virtue, blowing through buildings and the biomass monster covering most of the city. Micah: He sighs as he begins to think, then looks at Trey again. We have to get out of here as soon as possible or else... This is when the Space Virtue teleports to them and runs through both of them, generating a lot of force into his attacks and sending both Micah and Trey into another building. Micah immediately flies out and clashes with the Space Virtue and Micah uses a spell that warps the Space Virtue’s senses making him scream and land on the ground reeling from the pain. Micah looks back at the building and flies in, as Trey is still recovering. Trey: We gotta ki- Micah: No! We can’t... He’s toying with me... He could’ve killed me so many times but he’s waiting for me to open a portal back home... Trey: Ah... What are you saying? He struggles to get up. Micah: ...Only one of us can go home Trey... He forms a high intensity, bright and radiating ball of magic in his hand. He shakes his head as Trey is about to respond, but he jams the ball of magic into Trey’s chest as the armor flies off Trey’s body and back onto Micah. The magic ball enters Trey’s chest as he lets out of a loud, agonizing scream. After it enters his chest, also burning through his shirt, Micah’s hand lets off his chest, as a glowing white sigil shines from his chest, burning his chest with a heat Trey has never experienced. Micah gets up, looking away and says. I’m sorry Trey... But I’ll hold him off until the spell completes, sending you back to our Earth... Trey: AAARRGGHHHHHHH!!! MICAHH NOO!! He holds his chest with one hand and tries to crawl to Micah, but he floats out of the building, and sees that the Space Virtue is coming back to his senses. They fly at each other, creating a huge shockwave, getting teleported across the cancerous city version of L.A. Space Virtue: SEND US BACK!!! I KNOW YOU CAN, AND IF YOU DON’T, I’LL KEEP KILLING YOU!! He punches him into the ground, making him get grabbed by multiple tentacles, starting to feel crushed. He uses blade magic to help himself escape and sees the Space Virtue holding his hand out at him. Make a portal home NOW. Micah: F-Fine... He uses a power to see magic flowing out of his body and into Trey’s direction. It’s seen that Micah’s magic power is transferring to Trey, so he can get teleported out. The power is set to automatic teleportation when he is supplied with all of Micah’s magic energy and potential. Micah starts constructing a magic spell and the Space Virtue watches. Micah takes his time and then sees more of the biomass tentacles hit the Space Virtue and knock him around, Micah takes this chance to hide. The Space Virtue goes crazy, erasing all kinds of things with his space powers, trying to find and kill Micah. After a while, Trey is outside, in the street, and this is when Micah’s body gets flung through the air and at Trey, Micah stops himself and pushes Trey out of the way as his body gets erased by the Space Virtue. He comes back to life and that’s when he claps his hands together, which makes Trey’s body start dematerializing into pixels which float up in the air. His body starts getting sent to Earth-2025 piece by piece. Trey: GODDAMMIT, MICAH YOU MOTHERF*CKER!! WE’RE IN THIS TOGETHER!!! Space Virtue: WHAT?! He uses his highest erasing abilities at Trey, but it passes right through him as his body is currently being sent back to Earth-2025. Trey: MICAH!!! YOU’LL BE CORRUPTED BY THE THE CANCERVERSE!!! Micah: I know man.... His armor is using its leftover magic to fend off the Space Virtue. I’ll be fighting without magic now, but at least you’ll be able to finish the job back there... Do my wishes please... Stop my dad... Trey: He now has sadness in his voice. No.... You better try and come back somehow man... I’ll f*cking miss you... He starts crying but he tries to hold it in. Micah stands up and looks back at Trey, with a wavering smile on his face, with tears running down his cheeks. He puts on the helmet and the armor releases the rest of its magic all around him, as an aura and most of the city’s biomass or cancer, comes at them. Space Virtue: YOU’LL PAY FOR THIS!! Micah: COME AND GET IT!!!! He shouts with rage, through the tears The last of Trey’s body gets teleported back away as the black mass misses his body. All of it launches at Micah and the Space Virtue, as they run and fly at each other with intense speed in a final clash. They yell their war cries as it seems time is moving slowly for Micah, the reality of not dying, but falling victim to the Cancerverse closes in along with despair. He closes his eyes and opens them up, rage filling his eyes and heart. As they clash, this creates a huge explosion of magic and displaces black mass. This is the last that was seen of Micah von Doom. Trey: AAAAAAHHHHH!!!! He screams as he’s hurled through time and space and cannot comprehend what he sees. He then spontaneously lands on the ground he was at before he got teleported to the Cancerverse. He heard loud howling which came from the tornado, still swirling but slowed down significantly. It wasn’t as deadly as before, and the remaining Virtues were already trying to recover, attacking the other remaining members of the Absconders and Erratics. Trey’s vision was hazy as the burning sensation in his chest, got more intense, and before he could pass out, Alyna dashed to him and kneeled, helping him. He saw her and smiled weakly, then passing out. Over at the others Haruto took a deep breath as he let his victory sink in for a minute. Once he had calmed down a bit, he took out his Shin and Assault batteries, transforming back into his Shin Assault form and summoning his Crimson Phoenix and Cobalt Lotus swords. He took a step forward, then was met with a blast of sonic force. Haruto: What the s-it...'' He looked up at the source of the blast'' Another one to fight? Fine, let's dance, f---er...'' He readied a combat stance and prepared to fight, rushing forward as fast as he could to meet the sound Virtue attacking him.'' Eliana was busy finishing off a Gold Assassin that was still alive, she was punching it while she was pulsating with light pink Amethyst energy, each hit deforming their face. Her hand then combusted with black sparks as she swung her fist through the air, punching the Gold Assassin in the gut. The assassin freezes, before vomiting up a bunch of maggots, and upon seeing the maggots on the ground after puking, is petrified, before Eliana forms a sword and swings it at his head, killing him. Eliana turns and sees the Sound Virtue throwing sonic booms around at Haruto, and goes to help him. She turns into pure Ruby energy while absorbing it from nearby dead assassin bodies, then drop kicks the Sound Virtue from behind, throwing him to the floor. Sound Virtue: Agh! Stupid b-tch... Eliana: Haruto! Let's take him together. Remember the combo, we'll beat him till we find an opening for it. Haruto:'' *You got it.*''' Haruto kicks the Sound Virtue in the face as he gets up, leaving him stunned as he fires a few bullets into his abdomen before the Virtue blasts him with an echo wave, sending him flying into the air'' *Dammit...!!*'' He switches into Aero Reaper form and flies forwards, drop kicking the Virtue before spinning around and kicking him to Eli'' Catch!! ''Eliana prepares herself, raising a fist charged with Ruby energy, but as the Virtue comes flying at her, it blows up into a sound wave, stunning Eliana. The Virtue reforms behind her and pulls her hair, then shouts at her, his voice making the surrounding environment suffer a crippling quake and cracks the ground. Eliana's ears start bleeding, as she drops to the ground. Her Amethyst energy immediately starts healing her, but slowly. The Virtue then dashes at Haruto, surfing on a sound wave that pushes all matter out of his path.'' Haruto: Sound travels through the air... and I've got the air in my favor...'' Haruto equips his Emerald Storm sickles, swinging them by their chains and creating a vortex around his hands, disrupting the air and the flow of the sound in the process.'' C'mon, c--t!!!'' He increases the strength of the vortexes to suck in the Virtue before releasing it as a powerful slashing attack, cutting into the Virtue with the force of two powerful storms before kicking him to the ground and impaling him with the sickles, manipulating the chains to imprison him as tightly as Haruto could wind them.'' Sound Virtue: Stupid boy! You killed Zacharia, my friend! I shall destroy you for that! ''The Virtue starts screaming, shaking his head while trapped and shouting his thundering voice which vibrates the atmosphere and rattles streets miles away. Eliana finishes healing then runs to Haruto and the Virtue.'' Eliana: I can't hear myself think over this...ugh, I know his fears, we use that with our combo, that'll shut him up. ''She looks at the palms of her hands as they generate a large mass of black sparks, overflowing her hands and leaking around her.'' We must combine our reality warping together. Prepare to add your Overwrite to my Psycho Warping. Haruto: *''You got it, Eli''.*'' Haruto switched back to Shin Assault and held out his hand, flexing the muscles and creating a low-pitched hum as it happened'' Killed him? I f--king eviscerated him. And I enjoyed every second of it!'' He punched the Sound Virtue in the face with a low-pitched hum, adding his Overwrite to Eli's Psycho Warping to bring her Warping to reality and torturing the Virtue into a slow, painful death'' Die, die, DIE!!!!'' He smiled maniacally under his mask as he repeatedly punched him, making his fears become more and more realistic with each strike until his own Overwriting limits were reached. At that point, he just kept his hand on the Virtue's face and focused on maintaining the fears' physical form.'' Sound Virtue: ENOUGH!!! ''He yelled, blasting them both back. Eliana instantly stood up and Haruto and Eliana tried the attack again, her sparks flying through the air around them encasing the three in a physical cage of black sparks. Haruto's Overwrite clashed with the sparks and a sudden shockwave pulsated through the area as a reaction. The sparks sizzled up and became corporeal, as seven figures manifested around the Sound Virtue. He looked around, seeing these figures were the Seven Virtues, but instead of himself, Arnault was standing there.'' What, Zacharia, my friend, Arnault, my master... What are you doing here? Arnault: I'm disappointed in you, Anthony. You failed to protect us, to protect me. You were defeated by a girl and a boy, after all I have given you... Sound Virtue: I-I'm sorry Arnault, all of you, I'm sorry... Arnault: Sorry won't solve this. Only your death will. Sound Virtue: WHAT?! PLEASE NO! I'M YOUR LOYAL SERVANT! I can fix this! Arnault: Your death was certain when you decided to ignore my orders and kill all those innocents. Sound Virtue: That was the only way to achieve your goal, I only did it for you! Arnault: Either way, it doomed us all. ''The Sound Virtue's depressed face turned into rage, him coming to the realisation this was all a trick. He then jumped up to his feet and roared at the Virtues, but his voice sounding normal with no power behind it.'' Sound Virtue: My powers... They're gone! Wh-what?! My-my gift! They took it from me! Arnault: You are no longer one of us. ''Suddenly the Virtues all become demonic, their eyes turn to darkness and their skin grey, and they start chasing after Anthony, as he attempts to run. He can't as he's trapped in a dome of sparks with them, and sees Eliana and Haruto outside laughing at him. He watches desperately, then turns around, as the Virtues and Arnault reach him and grab him. The Sound Virtue screeches and tries to crawl away, but they drag him while he scrapes his fingers through the dirt. He screams as they start ripping him open with their bare hands and eating him alive, as he watches them digging through his stomach and consuming his insides. His screams echo through the field of battle, and his blood flows across the floor in the spark cage, his screams finally coming to an end after a dragged out death two minutes later. Eliana turns to Haruto, as the spark cage dissipates, and the Virtue clones are overwritten. Anthony's body remains though, his body mutilated and mangled.'' Eliana: Another one of these psychopaths killed, feeling better already. Haruto: That Psycho Warping is really crazy, Eli...'' Haruto laughed maniacally as he shook his head and took a few deep breaths'' Okay... I guess other people's powers can affect my personality a bit too. Good to know. *So long as none of those damn Echoes show up, I'll be good...* Well, call me if you need help. Imma go kick some more Virtue ass so the Psycho effects piss off.'' Ja matane. With that, Haruto dashed off to take out the leftover, lower-ranking Virtue forces'' ''Eliana sees the Organism Virtue in the distance shake its arm, as flesh of fallen Absconder troops fly off. She decides to attack the female Virtue, so she blasts Ruby energy beneath her feet and super jumps across the battlefield. She lands, as the corpses on the field disintegrate and turn into Ruby energy which she absorbs. The Organism Virtue spots her and creates tendrils that latch onto Eliana, then reels herself in and drop kicks her. Eliana flies through the air but more tendrils tether onto her and pull her back into. The Organism Virtue forms a blade of bones and is about to stab Eli but she flips mid-air and forms a knife, cutting herself free from the tendrils. The momentum sends Eli right at the Virtue, so Eliana prepares orbs of Ruby energy in her palms and claps just as she reaches the Virtue, creating a flash of plasma that singes the Virtue's face and burns their cloak. The Virtue screams, hissing at Eli then runs off.'' Eliana: *Strange. She might be vulnerable to fire and heat. Sh-t, speaking of heat...* ''She sees the Fire Virtue rocketing through the sky as a sentient comet, as it changes course to her direction. She creates a purple Amethyst dome around her as the comet hits her, dispersing the flames but the force breaks the shield. The Virtue forms from the flames and fires a punch blast of fire, burning Eliana. She kicks the floor, sending dust up to blind the Virtue, using the distraction to create a sword from her remaining Emerald energy. She runs at the Virtue, swinging the sword several times, but he manages to dodge them all. Eliana charges the blade with Ruby energy and stabs it into the ground, creating a blast of Ruby plasma that throws the Virtue back. The Organism Virtue returns and stabs Eliana in the gut with a bone sword, as Eli whimpers but reacts by cutting the sword in half with her own sword. '' Someone, need some assistance here! ''Imperious responds to her call for help, being the one with the strongest psychic connection, and lands near her, his cape fluttering in the wind. He forced his palm in the direction of the Fire Virtue as a telekinetic blast pushes him away out of sight, then he smoothly turns to the Organism Virtue and holds his hand up, as several pieces of rubble fly onto his hand, creating a giant hammer fist. He then punches the Virtue, sending her into the ground. She is suddenly pinned and can't move, as he punches her several more times, crushing her until the hammer fist breaks apart.'' Imperious: Rosenheim, heal that wound. We'll take this one together. The Flame Virtue is occupied with the others for now, but may return for round 2. Eliana: How... ''She pulls out the bone blade from her abdomen.'' How do you know my surname? I never told you. Imperious: This is hardly the time for discussion, and I can scan your mind. I thought I told you this. Eliana: Right... ''Eliana tries to read Imperious's mind, but there is an abnormal mental block which Eliana encountered trying to invade his mind, it's as if she encountered a solid wall keeping her out constantly. When she spoke telepathically to him, it was as if he was speaking to her and she listened, and he was reading her thoughts rather than their minds being connected in communication. She was confused, but her wound was healed by now, so she left the curiosity.'' Imperious, she's weak to fire, I think. How about we-'' Imperious: ''Set her on fire? With the Fire Virtue's flame? Good idea. The Fire Virtue is returning, watch out. I'll protect you from him. ''Without looking, he swung his arm up, as an invisible force shot up from the ground like a giant fist, Eliana felt and saw the shift in the air. The telekinetic fist punches the incoming Fire Virtue, with perfect timing and coordination, which made it explode and hit the ground hard. The Fire Virtue got up mad and started spitting white fire everywhere, burning the area around them. Eliana was struck by a white fire ball, but she managed to backhand it away, though it still burnt her forearm. Imperious held his hand out and clenched his fist, guiding a chunk of a collapsed building to hit the Fire Virtue, burying him in rubble, then continued to throw powerful telekinetic punches at the Organism Virtue.'' Eliana: *Alright, here we go.* ''Eliana converted the building rubble into Emerald energy then stored it. The Organism Virtue expanded her own biomass and turned her rib cage into a giant mouth, about to bite Imperious. Eliana reacted quickly and conjured a large mass of a flammable liquid shooting out at a high speed, which splashed inside the Organism Virtue's opened rib cage, covering its insides with the fuel. The Organism Virtue sees it as a distraction, as Imperious blasts her back with TK, stopping the rib cage attack.'' Imperious, I need another opening to set that Virtue on fire. Imperious: ''He looked at the Virtue then back at her'' I understand. Keep the Fire Virtue busy. ''The Organisms Virtue creates several blades and attacks Imperious with them but he manages to dodge them almost flawlessly, albeit with some scratches on his suit. Meanwhile Eliana manages to feed off of the vast psychic power stemming from Imperious, giving her stronger Sapphire powers. She jumps around, dodging the Fire Virtue's fire balls and narrowly avoiding his heat, collecting a few burns along the way, but her movements are graceful and she ignores most of the pain. Imperious dashes behind the Organism Virtue and punches his fist into the spine of her, making her shriek and split her body open again, as Imperious seems to be controlling her movements like a marionette, making open her body wide for a large target.'' Eliana: *Now's my chance...!* ''Eliana musters the last of her Amethyst energy, charging it into her right hand, making her arm fist glow purple. The Fire Virtue sees the Organism Virtue scream in pain, and so sends a much stronger and hotter white fire ball at Eliana, to which she backhands with her Amethyst fist. The giant fireball is redirected towards the Organism Virtue, hitting her where her body was split open, as she chomps down on it with her rib cage closing up. The white fire ignites the fuel Eliana shot inside her, engulfing her insides in white flames. She screams, as her eyes explode and her skin burns, she runs around the field slowly disintegrating and filling the atmosphere with her shrieks of indescribable pain, as she burns away and ceases to exist, leaving behind a burnt black skeleton. Imperious walks up to her corpse and steps on her skull, as it crumbles to ash, still on fire and smoking up the air.'' *Oh God...that was horrible...* Imperious: Wow, Eliana. That was pretty savage. A great kill. ''Despite his robotic voice, he sounded impressed.'' Eliana: N-no it wasn't, but I guess she deserved it... ''The smoke emitting from the burnt corpse seemingly converts into black sparks, which fly to Eliana and are absorbed into her, rewarding her greatly for the kill.'' *If that's what gets me my power, then I have to put up with it.* Fire Virtue: No...no! I'm the last one, if I die, I die honourably! I shall walk through the gates of Heaven with a smile, knowing I stayed loyal to Arnault! Eliana: ''Eliana was suddenly overtaken by a shift in her voice, sounding more paranormal and omnipresent.'' No, that's not entirely accurate. You won't enter Heaven, nor Hell. For those who've met their fate at the hands of an Eldritch Lord will end up in a realm beyond ours, to be subjected to unbearable torment in an eternal abyss. That is your future, begging for death in a land void of it. Fire Virtue: You don't scare me, nothing does anymore. Eliana: I almost feel sorry for you, we Eldritch Lords know fear beyond what your insignificant human mind believes it fears. Fire Virtue: Oh really? Then what do I fear, you? You've taken everything from us, do you honestly think there's anything worse than that? Eliana: Then let me take a peak into your fears, huh? Let's see...oooh, of course. Can't imagine how this'll feel like. ''Her voice was normal now, which was obvious to tell. She then used her black sparks as they came around her and formed a large figure, materialising into a giant 50 foot tall centipede. The Fire Virtue looked up as it eclipsed the Sun, shadowing the field as he whimpered in fear. He tries to run but he was petrified, unable to move. The centipede rattled, crawling around the Virtue with its many slimy legs, each the size of a human. When it curled around him, its head leaned in, then it suddenly shot back and bit the Virtue, lifting him up as he barely could scream. It then swallowed him, as he set himself on fire and everyone could see him lit up inside the centipedes stomach as he was getting digested, but it wasn't an ordinary centipede, as he was being suffocated and cut several times within its long body, his screams were now heard but muffled from inside. Eventually after five whole minutes of the Fire Virtue being digested, the fire went out and he was finally killed. The centipede then collapsed, as Eliana burst out from its body and landed on the ground, panting heavily and looking around at the others.'' That's it...the last of the Seven Virtues... The aftermath... ''After Eliana had defeated the last Virtue, everything started to calm down and become quiet, as everyone looked around and at each other, the destruction of the village and injuries of each other. Alyna was kneeling by Trey, as his eyes fluttered lightly, and he tried to open them, but squinted as the sun was blinding him. '' Alyna: Trey... ''She hugged him as he used his arm to cover his eyes, weakly. '' Trey: Go in... Get Arnault... ''He breathes softly as she smiles at him, and kisses his forehead, letting his head rest on a fallen tree log. She stands up, brushing off her clothes and looked around, walking to everyone making sure they were alright. Alyna soon found all the remaining members of the fight. Eliana and Haruto lead the group towards a building, the building where Arnault was. Haruto Sparta-kicked the door down, still in his Shin Assault armor, before Eli and he lead the rest towards Arnault. They saw a white cloaked figure standing, pacing the building looking agitated. When he saw the Absconders, he looked angry, and was shaking in rage.'' Arnault: No, NO! HOW?! K-kill them! Kill them all! Don't let them ruin your last chance for the perfect world! ''He said to remaining Virtues, all Gold ranked Assassins. The assassins, about 80 of them, charged at the Absconders, giving them a good fight because they were motivated while the Absconders were tired. Eliana saw Arnault run off into a backroom, and wouldn't let him escape. She followed him into the room, closing the door behind her. She saw Arnault getting into a vehicle facing a garage door.'' Eliana: You're not getting away from this! ''She ran at the car as the engine started and grabbed the spoiler, stopping the car from driving off. She then shot out Ruby blasts with one hand, missing hitting the wing mirror, then firing another blast through the car and hitting Arnault's shoulder. She heard him grunt, as he got out of the car and pulled out two swords, walking over and pressing a button to slowly open the garage door. Eliana dropped the car and walked over to him, effortlessly disarming him and punching him to the floor. She grabbed the garage door and held it down until it broke down and stopped opening. She looked him in the eyes as his hood slid off, revealing a dark skinned man, a regular person, with a quivering mouth and young eyes.'' Arnault: Gemstone, is it? Eliana: Yes, you'd know all about us Absconders, trying to kill us a bunch of times. But your villainy ends today. Arnault: Villainy? Are you blind, girl? I'm trying to save this world! I wanted to end all this crime and corruption, how is that villainy? Eliana: You killed innocent people. What world is supposedly better if innocent blood was spilled to make it? Arnault: I never killed anyone- Eliana: Your servants did. Arnault: Without my consent! I was locked in here the whole time, while they decided what was best to achieve the world I wanted. Eliana: Don't try to play as if you were innocent. Arnault: I never claimed I was innocent. I know... I know my friends killed people, but I never wanted that, I tried to change it, I never slept until I found a way for the killings to stop. The way my powers work, I'm a mutant, and I can give people powers, unless they already have powers... So my Virtues had to kill anyone with powers, otherwise they'd put a wedge in my plan. Eliana: What do you mean? Arnault: Everyone I give powers to becomes loyal to me, I can end crime and corruption with a few words, if everyone in the world had my gift. Superheroes are immune to my power bestowal, so they'd be able to rebel against me in my perfect world. I didn't want to have to kill them all, but I tried working on a way to remove their existing powers and replace it with my own.... unfortunately this wasn't possible. Eliana: Perfect world... Where everyone is your slave? What happens after your death? Wouldn't everyone just go crazy? Yeah, you didn't think that far ahead... Arnault: Slavery... It's not that bad of a trade to end all crime, 'human nature is impossible to change, everyone is evil by nature', they say...my gift can change human nature, no one will sin if they focus on loyalty, loyalty which cannot be broken because it's written into everyone's brain. Eliana: And you expect everyone to just forget how you slayed all their friends and family? Arnault: It wouldn't be so bad after several decades. History is full of death, death is a necessary sacrifice to create stability in a society, a hundred years from now these dead will be forgotten, everyone would've been so happy and peaceful... Eliana: All you really wanted was peace, huh? Your plan was so flawed, people won't stay loyal to a human figure that'll die in a hundred years, you're not immortal, that's what's wrong with your plan. Much like our own world now, man would only follow a deity forever. And you are not a God, just an insignificant man with bold ambitions... Arnault: I know, my "perfect world" wouldn't last forever, I realised that when it was too late. ''He sniffs, obviously feeling sorry for himself.'' Why do you think I challenged you one by one? I could've had them destroy you all instantly...but... I didn't want the Virtues to win... Eliana: What? You sabotaged your own friends? Arnault: ...they were too insane at this point, we were all normal people once, but now we've fallen victim to the one thing we tried to prevent. Their blind loyalty caused their corruption... I couldn't succeed, but that doesn't change the fact that a perfect world is not an impossibility. My dream is very much real, I'm just not the one in the center. Eliana: ''She couldn't help but understand where he's coming from.'' I thought long and hard of ways to kill you, you deserve to suffer like all the Seven did. Arnault: The Seven Virtues...my best friends, are they dead? All of my friends, dead? Eliana: Yes... Arnault: Oh God... ''He held his mouth and was tearing up, Eliana looked down at him like an injured puppy, feeling slight pity but also disgust at his inability to face his actions.'' Eliana: I would bring your fears to life, but it seems you're already living it. So I'll show you mercy, don't worry, you don't die in pain. Arnault: R-really? Eliana: Yes, come with me, I'll get you out of here. ''She held a comforting hand to him and smiled.'' Arnault: Th-thank you, it seems you stayed honourable and generous even to your greatest enemies, if only I was as benevolent as you... Eliana: ''She sounded slightly frustrated.'' Just, come. Before the others get their hands on you. ''Arnault nodded, and followed her, she walked up to his car and opened the door for him. He got close and bent to get in, but Eliana quickly slammed the door shut on his head, denting the car door. He yelled in pain, as she pulled his hair and dragged him, taking back into the main room where the Absconders were, standing in a pile of dead assaasins. Eliana threw Arnault out to them, with a callous facial expression.'' Haruto, erase this son of a bitch from existence. I don't want any trace of him left behind on this Earth. Arnault: WHAT?! NO! YOU SAID YOU'LL BE MERCIFUL! Eliana: This is mercy. You deserve much more than this, I said you'll die without pain and there's no pain when you no longer exist. Haruto? ''Eliana smiled smugly at Arnault, as he looked blankly into the distance and started panting heavily, fearing losing his conscience. Haruto was looking out the window to a figure in black and silver standing on the roof of another building before turning back to Arnault.'' Haruto: Erasing his existence seems like a bit much to me. Perhaps... we can send him to that perfect world he so desperately wants, with a little twist.'' He placed his hand over Arnault's face, a low-pitched hum could be heard as Arnault began to cry out and slowly disintegrating. The figure in black and silver picked up a rifle that had been lying on the ground. A purple pistol-like body with gold detailing on that, and a black stock and barrel. Red levers on the barrel were flipped up before a lever was rotated as Haruto's Overwrite continued to wipe away Arnault's existence.'' Shh, shh shh... It'll be over soon enough... ''Just before anything could happen, the figure fired at Arnault's head. A projectile exited the barrel and flew with a wild trajectory, punching through the window and hitting Arnault right between his eyes. Haruto's Overwrite stopped suddenly which, combined with the effects of the erratic projectile, caused Arnault to evaporate into a smoke that was then sucked away from everyone. Haruto glared at the figure, who was now holding something much similar to that of his Arcana Batteries, though it was dark and held a smoky substance inside it.'' Haruto: You!!!'' Haruto summoned one of his pistols and fired at the figure, only for the figure to fire back with its rifle and disperse the bullets.'' Who the hell are you?!?! ''The figure took off the barrel and stock of the rifle after putting the bottle on a holster on the side of its belt, combining the two into a knife that it holstered behind its waist as it aimed the purple-and-gold pistol at Haruto and fired. Instead of a bullet, a cloud of smoke obscured the figure. Haruto fired at the smoke cloud, overwriting the bullets to disperse the cloud. When it dispersed, no one was there.'' Haruto: Dammit...!'' He angrily threw the pistol at the floor and sighed.'' Another thing to be worried about, great... We just took down one major threat, I guess the next one's already coming...'' As Haruto spoke, the figure appeared on another rooftop through the smoke stacks, holding the smoke-filled battery in its hand as it holstered its pistol. When it spoke, it spoke with a deep, masculine voice that was robotic, as if it were being filtered.'' Figure: ''That's who they chose as their champion? Hmph. He won't last long. My Exile was so long ago... and I've expended too much of my essence reuniting these... The more hosts I assimilate, the faster I will recuperate. Override, was it? I am the Exiled. It leaned against the smokestack and examined the battery in its hand''' And I declare war...'' ---- Next issue: The Absconders: Issue 19 Category:Absconders